Dan and Phil is Phan
by AmazingMeg
Summary: Dan gets his heart shattered and seeks comfort in a friend, but instead finds himself wanted nothing more then to spend a night with him. Rated M for some very serious smut ;)
1. Chapter 1

**just a taster chapter, the real smut coming next ;) enjoy.**

Phil was always there for Dan, but it was difficult when he had just been dumped by some girl who had left him torn. They were sat on the floor of their living room, Dan curled in a ball with Phil hugging him from the side. "It's okay, you're a good person." Phil reassured Dan, hugging his arm. Dan made a strange sound before saying, "I dunno, there's no one out there who can be my friend and more then that, someone I get along so well with."  
"Whatever you want, whatever you need I'm here for you." Phil rested his head on Dan's shoulder and closed his eyes. Dan used his free arm to wipe the tears from his eyes and he looked down to see Phil with closed eyes, hugging onto him. Without even a thought he shut his eyes and moved his mouth to Phil's, gently brushing their lips together. Phil's eyes shot open. "Dan?!" He asked, worry clear in his voice but his friend wasn't sad anymore, his eyes were full of sexual tension as he leant closer to Phil, who leant back very clearly worried.  
Without even a warning Dan lunged forward, hands pushing Phil back to the ground and pinning his arms there. Phil whimpered slightly, but didn't deny Dan as he violently kissed him, his shaggy fringe brushing Phil's face. As Dan broke the kiss he grinded against his friend, making him whimper more.


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised some very strong smut, and here it is. Et me know your thoughts. I hope this is hot enough ;)**

Dan leant down again and started nibbling on Phil's ear while Phil pulled at his own jeans so the bulge in his pants was more comfortable. After a moment Dan pulled back and glanced down to see the bulge in Phil's pants. Both boys blushed and Dan began to move off him but Phil tugged on his tshirt. "D-Don't leave, I'm sorry.." He begged but Dan just smiled. "I'm just getting something." He replied and ran off. He returned a moment later with something behind his back and a gleam in his eye. Phil's face lit with excitement and fear as he asked with shaggy breathes what was behind Dan's back. Dan said nothing but smiled cheekily as he straddled Phil again and placed a camera on the floor, hitting record he slowly slid his hand up Phil's thigh, making his friend release slight groans. As they began to kiss again Phil was much more eager as he took no time in ripping open Dan's button up shirt and rubbing his chest. "Wow..." He commented before grazing his tongue over his rock hard abs making Dan's hair stand on end.  
Dan slid down Phil's body and attempted to use his teeth to open his fly, but had to use his hands as Phil had clipped a key chain from his zip over the button so his fly wouldn't slip down in public. "What the hell Phil, you noob." He laughed and used his long, slender fingers to unhook the key chain and yanked his trousers down halfway. Within an instant he was lying on Phil again, making out with him while he used his feet to push his trousers the rest of the way down. The only think separating them now was Phil's shirt, Dan's trousers and their underwear. The fluffy carpeted floor was rather comfortable for the two boys rolling around. Dan slid his hands down Phil's sides and then back up, dragging his shirt with him and over his head. He then slid his steady hand down past Phil's stomach and, making him yelp a little, he grabbed the bulge from his pants. Ripping off the now tight pants he grabbed Phil's bulging dick and wanked him off, before sucking on the crook of his neck leaving a red hickie. Loud groans came from Phil as he struggled not to pant while Dan sucked on his neck and began to drag his tongue slowly down his body, his hot breathe warm on Phil's tender skin. When he reached the start of his cock he licked up the sides of the shaft, teasing him slightly before wrapping his mouth round the head, making Phil come almost instantly.  
When he finished, Phil scrambled with Dan's zipper and desperately pulled his trousers down and threw them across the room. Linking lips again Dan began to suck and nibble on Phil's lower lip, the soft taste of his mouth raising his bulge even more. Phil nervously but skilfully rolled Dan over and used his teeth to pull his pants down past his ankles and throw them away. He didn't likes feet, though. His fans always asked him to do strange things with his feet so now they kind of disgusted him slightly, so he moved further up from that region and found himself face to face with Dan's cock. Loud groans and shudders emanated from Dan the second Phil's soft, pink lips nervously pressed against the tip of Dan's cock. Dan thrusted his hips slightly, to give Phil full permission and began to gently thrust while Phil sucked. As they kissed again Dan tangled his hands in Phil's hair and made loud moaning noises as their tongues wrestled. Dan grabbed Phil's shoulders and rolled them over again so Phil was on his back and Dan was above him, aiming himself he thrusted down and entered Phil, making him claw desperately at the ground and scream for more. They finished with some more wrestling and fell asleep together son the floor.


End file.
